Aprendiz de Chucky
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Cuando Harry Potter recibe su carta de Hogwarts decide preguntar a su mejor amigo qué piensa al respecto.


**Desafío:** jedielfsorcerer (Chucky-s-Apprentice)

 **Requisitos:**

— Los Dursley «adquieren» un muñeco para alguien, y este termina siendo Chucky.

— Harry tiene 5 años en ese momento.

— El alma que está dentro del muñeco es la de Chucky, que realmente era un hijo de muggles.

— Para cuando Harry tiene 7 años Vernon está muerto, Dudley es el esclavo de Chucky y Petunia les da dinero para comida y entretenimiento en forma de TV, videojuegos, etc.

— Y Harry se hace amigo de Chucky.

— Y Chucky elimina el trozo de alma de la cicatriz de Harry.

* * *

Cuando Harry recogió el correo esa mañana encontró una carta que no esperaba. A diferencia de las demás, el sobre parecía hecho de pergamino y tenía un escudo heráldico con varios animales fácilmente reconocibles como un león, una serpiente, un águila y un tejón rodeando una gran letra H.

Volviendo a la cocina, Harry decidió preguntar a su mejor amigo al respecto.

—Charles, ¿crees que debería abrirla para ver qué quieren? —preguntó Harry a su mejor amigo cuando volvió a la cocina.

—No te lo aconsejaría, Harry. Si abres la carta de un colegio de magia sus profesores consideran que has aceptado inscribirte —contestó Charles, que estaba sentado en la mesa junto a Petunia y Dudley a pesar de no necesitar comer como ellos y Harry—. Además, siento decirlo, pero la educación en este continente es francamente medieval.

—¿Y eso? —cuestionó Dudley con interés. De todos los miembros de su familia, él había sido el más rápido en aceptar la existencia del muñeco viviente aparte de Harry y, aunque básicamente significó dejar de ser el dueño de la casa, admitía que estaba feliz con el trato que su madre había hecho con este dado que lo único que dañaba era su orgullo. Ciertamente era un mejor destino que el que habían sufrido su padre y tía Marge.

—Para empezar, tienden a no enseñarles a sus alumnos cualquier cosa que les sirva para interactuar con nomajs como tú, por lo que, cuando descubren que no pueden encontrar un empleo porque un grupo de aristócratas endogámicos tiene privilegios, los hijos de nomajs son forzados a volver a la escuela si desean encontrar trabajo en este lado del mundo. De hecho, personalmente, creo que la culpa de que Europa no esté al día comparada con el resto del mundo mágico es precisamente porque favorecen a esos idiotas —explicó Charles. La verdad era que le parecía curiosa esa actitud, dado que convertía a Europa en el tercer mundo del mundo mágico mientras el resto del mismo era mucho más avanzado en campos tanto científicos como mágicos, algo que compartirían con los nomajs de no ser por su reacción habitual al descubrir su existencia.

—¿Aún quedan de esos? —preguntó Harry—. Creía que los habías matado a todos mientras cazabas parásitos como el que sacaste en mi frente.

—Te dije que maté a todos los que apoyaban al asesino de tus padres, no que hubiese exterminado a la comunidad mágica local. Algunas familias son medianamente decentes, pero tienen miedo de romper el _statu quo_ o son demasiado orgullosas de sus antecedentes familiares y, por tanto, no ven la necesidad de actualizar su sociedad. Además, los políticos siguen siendo políticos y odian que las cosas cambien —señaló Charles—. Si quieres mi opinión, creo que lo mejor es que nos traslademos otro lado del charco para ver si te admiten en Ilvermorny, en cuyo caso tendríamos que dejar a tu encantadora familia detrás.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó Petunia, hablando por primera vez esa mañana. Ella veía tener que lidiar con esos dos como una pesadilla y maldecía el día en el que su difunto marido había traído a esa abominación a su casa tras comprarla para Dudley durante un viaje de negocios a Chicago seis años antes.

Dudley pronto había dejado de divertirse con el muñeco y, por tanto, este había terminado siendo entregado a su primo. Ella no sabía si Chucky, que era como también aceptaba ser llamado por Harry y, muy de vez en cuando, por Dudley cuando estaba de buen humor, estaba siendo animado por los poderes demoníacos de su sobrino o era, tal y como afirmaba ser, un bicho raro que había trasferido su alma al juguete tras haber sido herido mortalmente.

El hecho de que, cuando había decidido que deseaba proteger a su sobrino y Vernon intentó destruirlo, había sido el muñeco quien lo transformó temporalmente en un caracol antes de amenazar con aplastarlo si no trataban bien a Harry a partir de entonces hacía la segunda posibilidad más creíble. Naturalmente, Vernon continuó intentando romper a Charles o matar a su sobrino tras deducir que el muñeco dejaría de moverse si su «animador» moría, por lo que no fue una sorpresa cuando sufrió un «accidente de coche» que Petunia estaba segura que no era tal, algo confirmado cuando Marge, la hermana de Vernon, le había dado una paliza a Harry tras el entierro y poco después desapareció junto a su bulldog Ripper para no volver a ser vista otra vez.

Por otro lado, el muñeco se había molestado en encontrarle un empleo mejor que ama de casa y enseñar a Dudley cómo limpiar para que ayudase a Harry en las tareas domésticas de forma que la casa estuviese limpia cuando ella volviese del trabajo. Una vez Harry cuestionó por qué no trataban a su tía y primo de la misma forma que lo hicieron con él y el muñeco había respondido que no sabían si otro miembro de la familia sufriría un «desafortunado accidente», por lo que era mejor saber cómo lidiar con la casa por si acaso. Esas palabras habían helado el corazón de Petunia hasta que Chucky le dio a Harry una breve lección de economía poco después que podía resumirse como que, para vivir en unas condiciones más o menos aceptables, necesitaban que Petunia trajese dinero a casa hasta que Harry fuese lo bastante mayor y pudiese conseguir un empleo que le permitiese ganar lo suficiente como para comprar una vivienda particular.

Así habían sido los últimos cinco años. Se pasaba el día trabajando en una tienda mientras su hijo y sobrino adecentaban la casa y hacían la comida para que, cuando volviese, ella pudiese descansar y ambos chicos hiciesen los deberes antes de jugar con los videojuegos o realizar otras actividades, aunque Dudley tuvo que ganarse ese último privilegio después de que Charles descubriese sobre un juego llamado «Cazar a Harry» que practicaba con sus amigos. Incluso entonces, ambos solo podían jugar una vez que el muñeco había revisado sus deberes y consideraba que lo habían respondido todo correctamente.

Chucky incluso había sido lo bastante decente como para llevarse diariamente a Harry con él a la segunda habitación de Dudley para enseñarle cómo usar sus poderes de forma segura, algo que Petunia secretamente agradecía porque la permitía pretender que no existían por un par de horas al día.

Tras tantos años de lo que para ella era un infierno, escuchar que había una posibilidad de que no solo desapareciesen totalmente de sus vidas, sino de que, posiblemente, los otros bichos raros les dejasen en paz a ella y Dudley, era el milagro con el que siempre había soñado pero que no tenía esperanzas de que llegase a pasar.

Charles debió darse cuenta de lo que implicaba su pregunta, dado que giró su cabeza de plástico para mirarla con sus espeluznantes ojos azules antes de decir:

—Por supuesto, aunque la decisión final va a ser de Harry y voy a necesitar recuperar mi identidad humana primero si deseo que los duendes me tomen en serio cuando demuestre mis derechos de custodia.

—¿Pudiste volver a ser humano desde hace años y no lo hiciste? —cuestionó Harry confundido.

—¿Por qué piensas que he salido tanto últimamente? Me ha costado mucho tiempo conseguir el dinero suficiente para pagar a los guardias de Azkaban de forma que un prisionero lo suficientemente cercano genéticamente a Harry como para ser considerado familia fuese besado por un dementor, dejando el cuerpo libre para que pudiese trasferir mi alma al mismo, y me lo entregasen —explicó Chucky—. Bueno, técnicamente podría haber usado a Dudley o a ti en su lugar, pero es mucho más fácil ocupar un cuerpo sin alma que tener que pelear por uno ya ocupado.

—Es muy desagradable cuando hablas de los cuerpos humanos como si fuesen coches o ropa que puedes tirar y cambiar —dijo Petunia.

—Es que son vehículos o ropa. La verdadera persona es tu alma y el cuerpo es simplemente su forma de interaccionar con el mundo físico —contestó Charles. Las otras tres personas en la habitación admitieron en silencio que, teniendo en cuenta su caso, podría estar diciendo la verdad—. Ahora que lo pienso... Petunia, me has hecho un gran favor al no haberte molestado en fotografiar a tu sobrino.

—¿Y eso?

—Oh, ya verás —dijo Chucky con una sonrisa macabra compartida por Harry, dejando a Petunia muy inquieta y a Dudley curioso por ver qué planeaban hacer.

Cuando Hagrid fue enviado una semana después a buscar a Harry no pudo encontrarlo por ningún lado. De hecho, Petunia y Dudley Dursley honestamente creían que Harry había muerto la misma noche que sus padres.

Este hecho desencadenó una investigación por parte del Ministerio de Magia, que revisó toda la casa en busca de evidencia mágica que demostrase que alguien había secuestrado al niño sin éxito.

Sus entrevistas a los vecinos, incluyendo a una squib que Albus había situado en el pueblo para asegurar que Harry se quedaba en el mismo, y la revisión de los registros escolares fueron igual de infructuosos. Los aurores sabían que Harry, de acuerdo con los registros ministeriales y de Hogwarts, vivía en el número 4 de Privet Drive, pero todo lo que habían descubierto parecía indicar que el Niño que Sobrevivió nunca había pisado Little Whinging.

La investigación fue detenida una semana más tarde, tanto por la falta de resultados como por el hecho de que Albus Dumbledore había sido encontrado muerto en su despacho.

Viendo como los aurores evacuaban el cuerpo de Hogwarts a través de unos binoculares, Charles Lee Ray, ahora con el cuerpo anteriormente ocupado por Sirius Black, sonrió antes de aparecer en el aeropuerto para coger el billete que lo llevaría de vuelta a Chicago, donde él y Harry se habían asentado pretendiendo ser un padre soltero y su hijo adoptivo cuando el representante de Ilvermorny llegó para decirles que Harry había sido admitido en su escuela.

Viéndole coger el tren a principios de septiembre, Charles se preguntó si le valía la pena reiniciar su relación con Tiffany para darle una figura materna a Harry que fuese mejor que Petunia. Como era una squib, su relación era legal de acuerdo con la ley mágica norteamericana y, por tanto, ella era perfecta para el puesto. Mientras pensaba con felicidad en esa posibilidad no pudo evitar recordar que su plan original antes de saber que Harry era un mago había sido matar a su familia y cargarle las culpas.

Ahora Charles no podía evitar sentir vergüenza ante ese pensamiento. Algunos dirían que se había vuelto blando por no desear pensar de esa manera, pero la gente podía cambiar con el tiempo y, aunque aún no se sentía mal por haber matado a otras personas excepto por, quizá, el hombre lobo que había reconocido su nuevo cuerpo a pesar de las alteraciones que le había hecho y al que se había visto obligado a silenciar para que los aurores no lo descubriesen, él tenía ciertos estándares que Voldemort no había dudado en romper al intentar hacerse inmortal. De hecho, incluso si hubiese transferido su alma al cuerpo de Harry o continuado con su plan original, habría matado a Voldemort y a sus seguidores igualmente nada más descubrir su existencia.


End file.
